


Life

by GMustang94



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Angst, Cats, Gen, References to Chrono Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMustang94/pseuds/GMustang94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he missed the joy he had in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> A rework of my fic from 2014.

He missed the past times; the moment he had so much fun in life.

But now, it was gone forever.

He could no longer dig the trash cans for leftovers. If he did, he would end up wasting money on laundry and doctors.

But that did not matter too much.

Without being a little fluffball, no children would want to play with him. It took away the joy he should have had if he had never been a human.

Was that the worst? NOT!

Without splotches of lavender fur on his body and a fuzzy tail, his master would never recognize him.

What good was it being a human with the capability of talking and casting spells, if you did not get free fish and a bowl of hot milk to begin a day?

Was it not better being an animal without those abilities, but you could get all those freebies every day?

Sometimes he wondered if a cat's life was better than a human's.

**Author's Note:**

> Inserted the speculation 'Guile is Alfador', the lavender cat from Chrono Trigger.


End file.
